We Are a Family
by RoseFierce13
Summary: Mistakes were made and now our sweet hero duelist must live with them. However her mistakes also effect the man she loves and their entire life, how will they handle all the problem to come? Spiritshipping, Fem!Judai x Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

She coughed into the toilet hoping that no more food came up again, she's had a stomach virus all week and has shown no sign of getting better. Her friend Alexis rubbed her back with small circles trying to sooth the sick girl. Judai leaned back and away from the toilet catching her breath. Finally feeling a bit better she stood up wiping the remaining bile from her mouth and headed to the sink. The blonde watched concerned as her friend rinsed out her mouth.

"Hey Judai when was your last period?"

"Hmmm" Judai hummed as she thought "I think I'm a month and a half late, why?"

Alexis' eyes widen as she watch the brunette tilt her head slightly confused, she knew the Slifer student was oblivious, but she never thought it was this bad. Reaching into her school bag she pulled out a small white stick and handed it to Judai.

"What is this?"

Alexis sighed "It's a pregnancy test, pee on this end then wait for the results"

Judai nodded slowly and Alexis turned on her heel leaving the bathroom, it was warm outside, it's been a beautiful week, everyone had been enjoying the outdoors. She waved and smiled as some of her Obelisk blue friends passed by then hummed to herself.

It seemed like maybe five minutes passed till Judai stuck her head out, the blonde's smile faded. The brunette had a nervous look in her hazel eyes, she held up the white stick and Alexis' heart stopped.

"What does a plus sign mean?"

"Ju your pregnant" She could barely speak

"I was afraid you would say that!"

Judai ducked back into the bathroom, her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest any minute. Alexis followed back in and stared shocked as the brunette paced around. The last person she thought would get pregnant was Judai Yuki, she was innocent and oblivious. Trying to organize her thoughts only one question kept popping into her head, she was almost sure she knew the answer, but she needed to hear the confirmation. Who was the father?

"Judai who did you sleep with?" Her voice was dead.

Judai started to shake as tears threatened to spill, this was impossible she was sure they were safe. He always wore a condom, but that's when she remembered that the last time, they were together he didn't have one. Idiot, she mentally screamed, she was so needy that night that she threw caution to the wind like she always does.

Yubel was obviously trying to comfort her little duelist but Judai feel to her knees and let out a chocked sob. Alexis bent down and pulled her into a tight hug, rubbing her head and cradling her she tried calming the Slifer down.

"Ju" Alexis tried again.

"Jesse" she sobbed "I slept with Jesse."

She knew it, it was obvious those two were in love especially after the whole possession fiasco. Alexis rocked Judai back and forth till she finally started to calm down. When the brunette pulled back her faced was red and her eyes were puffy. She wiped the tears from Judai's eyes, there was still the heavy weight of the new life growing in her friend, but they got through a part of the problem.

"You should go tell Jesse"

Judai panicked "No I can't Lex"

"You have to he has a right to know" Alexis gave her a stern look.

 _She's right_ Yubel's voice echoed in her head, with a frustrated sigh she nodded. Getting her way Alexis helped her to her feet and grabbed their bags, throwing away the test they left the Slifer dorm bathroom.

Walking through the campus Judai saw the Obelisk blue dorm coming into view. Her mind raced with possible reactions her lover would have, none of them positive. They could see the stairs of the dorm now, all their friends sitting around and laughing. Judai watched as Jesse bent over in laughter, her eyes softened loving the sight of his smile. She smiled herself feeling his infectious happiness from a mile away, then the new crept into her mind. Her throat tightened, and she felt the tears back in her eyes.

She could run away, turn and run he'll never know, and she can avoid him as much as possible. She almost booked it but a tight grasp on her wrist kept her in place, Alexis wouldn't let her run away. Finally standing in front of their friends, Judai trembled and held in a whimper.

"Sarge what's up" Tyranno looked up worried.

Jesse Jumped up and cupped his lovers face a worried frown gracing his lips, she broke in that instant. She sobbed as Jesse pulled her into a tight hug, he whispered comforting words into her ear about how everything was okay.

"J-Jesse I'm so sorry" Judai stuttered.

"It's ok relax" Jesse soothed "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"I'm pregnant" She choked out.

Jesse froze like the others behind him, He had no idea what to say and his mind was blank. He could hear Chazz releasing a string of profanities, Syrus was mumbling under his breath and he was pretty sure Tyranno and Jim were going to kill him. First, he had the problem at hand, placing his hands and the brunettes shaking shoulders he held her at length.

"How did you find out?"

She flinched "I took a test it was positive"

Jesse's voice got softer "I'm sorry Judai, that must have been why you were sick every morning."

Her hazel eyes widen locking onto his emerald green, he wasn't mad? He didn't hate her? She felt slightly better knowing that he was taking the news a bit better than she did. However, she wasn't an idiot she knew he was panicking on the inside just like her. Her body relaxed, and he pulled her into another hug rubbing her back.

"You slackers should have been safe if you were messing around" Chazz growled.

"it was my fault" Judai whimpered.

"No it was mine" Jesse glared at Chazz.

Alexis Waved them over to the stairs to sit down, Jesse Pulled away from the brunette and lead her to the stairs. Judai sat between Jesse and Alexis feeling comfort from both sides. Tyranno sat below her and placed a hand on her knee giving it a reassuring squeeze, timid Syrus just gave her a smile which always seemed infectious to her.

Chazz rolled his eyes as Judai finally let herself smile, she loved her friends so much they accepted everything about her and helped her through every bump in her life. Trying to relax the mood, Tyranno was telling a funny story, the brunette leaned against her teal head lover and laughed in amusement. The rest of the day went by so easily, her friends kept her distracted.

As it started to get dark Judai was walking aback to her dorm alone, she looked up at the sky and smiled. She wasn't afraid of her situation anymore or at least not right now; the stairs were so beautiful. Scanning she found her favorite constellations easy, Andromeda, Canis Major, Lupus and it took a second, but she finally found Lynx.

"Beautiful night" Jesse snuck up neck to her "but your prettier."

"That's was cheesy" Judai smiled.

Jesse wrapped his arm around the small girl from behind and held her tight to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder, he felt warm and comforting like a home. They stayed like that admiring the stars till a cold breeze chilled the brunette. Breaking apart The Bluenette laced his fingers with hers and walked her to the Slifer dorm.

Getting to the small toolshed looking building Jesse walked her up the stairs, he stopped at her door smiling. He was nervous and although he didn't want it to it showed. Yubel Quietly mocked the gem duelist in Judai's ear making her roll her eyes.

"Coming in?" Judai opened her door.

"I still feel bad for what happened" Jesse confessed.

"I'm now carrying your child Anderson" She smirked "so now you better take care of me."

A smile found his lips as he followed her inside, originally, he had been worried about Judai in this whole situation. Sometimes he forgets how strong this duelist is, even after everything she has done and been through. Time and time again she saves the world and never get's anything in return, how did he manage to get such an amazing girl?

"So wake you up with fried shrimp everyday"

Judai threw her head back in a laugh, Jesse joined her with a chuckle of his own. The brunette plopped herself down on her bed and laid back, she had regained some of her past glow before Yubel broke her. He sat next to his lover and looked into her glowing hazel eyes, she smiled, and his heart skipped. Placing a hand on her stomach he kissed her, short and sweet just to reassure her.

"You'll make an amazing mother"

"You're gonna be a fantastic father"

Pulling the brunette close Jesse covered them with her blanket and nuzzled her hair. Although everything was calm for now, he couldn't help think about his parents, what will they say? He needed to tell them soon but Judai needed to be okay with that, then he thought about her parents. He never met them and she never talks about them, they remain a mystery but he can imagine they won't be thrilled about him impregnating their precious daughter.

 _They'll probably kill you, you'll never see your child_ Yubel taunted him, she's been a constant pain. She still doesn't like him much and she barely tolerates him, unfortunately his little brunette has made it clear that she is a package deal. He highly doubted the spirit would make anything about this baby easy, but for Judai he would suffer with it. An over protective feeling was already surging through his bones as he held his lover and their child.

"I love you Judai" He whispered to the unconscious brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

Judai leaned against the dock shed looking past the horizon, the breeze would bow cold every now and again, but her stomach was so twisted she didn't even notice. She was in the three-month period and her shirt was starting to feel a little tight around her. Her bump was obvious, there was no hiding her pregnancy anymore which probably led to her predicament now.

Crower and Sheppard stood ahead of her looking for any signs of a ship while Jesse stayed by her side. The lovers haven't even discussed how they planned on breaking the news to their parents yet when Crowler found out he demanded the parents be brought to the island. The brunette let out a nervous sigh, Jesse laced their fingers together, she knew he was scared to.

"We didn't mention why we called them here just said that they needed to be here for a few days" Sheppard didn't look at them.

That was a nice ease to their nerves at least they would get the chance to talk to them about it although Judai noticed Crower wasn't happy about that. Crowler probably wanted to tell the parents before hand and watch them kill the duelist.

"Thank you, sir," She smiled.

"would you like us to stick around just in case?" Sheppard was concerned.

Although she was sure she saw Crowler perk up at the chance to watch she shook her head. Jesse and Judai wanted privacy for talking to their parents and the blonde teacher would not be helpful. With that decided Shepperd had to drag the professor away, Judai leaned into the bluenette and bit her lip as she saw the ship come into view.

Her heart beat faster as it came closer, very soon she would find out if her world would end or not. When the ship docked, not even shocked, her parents were the first to get off. Closing her jacket up for once she smiled as they headed towards her with their bags.

Her mother was the first to reach her, her messy caramel hair was tied back, and her brown eyes had slight bags under them. Mrs. Yuki scooped her daughter up in a hug, the brunette laughed returning the hug. Pulling away she looked over her daughter.

"It's been to long Sweetie"

"Hi mom" Judai grinned

With out warning the brunette was picked up from behind and hugged by a taller man with scruffy brown hair and bright hazel eyes. Judai laughed but only after she made sure he wasn't putting to much pressure on her stomach. Jesse Shifted nervously, they seemed like such a bright family and he wasn't used to that.

"JuJu who is this handsome man waiting with you" Her dad had a strong voice that almost scared the boy.

"Mom, Dad this is my boyfriend Jesse Anderson" She rejoined the bluenette.

Jesse held out his hand offering a polite 'nice to meet you', the Yuki's shared a look before they had pulled the Gem duelist into a big hug. The brunette gave a small giggle when he boyfriend had a terrified and confused look on his face. Even Yubel had to admit that Jesse was adorable in that moment, finally breaking free he rushed to Judai's side.

"I'm Maya Yuki and this is my husband Mikoto Yuki" The mother smiled.

The atmosphere was so relaxed and light the lovers almost forgot the secret they were keeping. As they talked Jesse could see the hero duelist took after her father more and that the Yuki's had this aura of making everything feel light.

A cleared throat was all it took to tense the bluenette up again, The Anderson's were standing behind the Yuki's clearly not amused. Mrs. Anderson had light blue hair and cold blue eyes that froze Judai to her very core. The father however had blonde hair and stoic emerald eyes that made him come of as a stern man.

"Well if we are making introductions, I'm Lily Anderson and this is my husband Lukas Anderson" The woman's voice was surprisingly soft.

Smiling Judai held out her hand "I'm Jesse's girlfriend Judai Yuki."

The mother stared the brunette up and down for a second, she could feel the judgment radiating from the woman. It would have made a normal girl squirm but thanks to Yubel and Haou's reminder she wasn't a normal girl. She just grinned at the mother doing her best to loosen up like she usually does. If she was still allowed the brunette would have challenged her to a friendly duel but nurse Fantine had banned her while pregnant.

"Jesse, I assume there was a problem since we were called out here?" The mother was right to the point.

"Maybe we should take everyone inside, this isn't exactly a public conversation" Jesse nodded his head toward the Slifer dorm.

Judai agreed which confused and concerned both parents, leading them up to the shed like dorms the brunette had a small conversation catching her parents up on everything. The dorm came into view, Jesse could feel his parent's disapproval to the run-down building. Mikoto however loved the building he shared with the Bluenette telling him it reminded him of his first apartment with Maya. The boy found that kind of sweet as he remembered that he had moved into Judai's dorm so it kind of felt like an apartment.

Letting the adults in Judai sat on the bed Jesse gladly joining her, Since the Andersons took the only two desk chairs the Yuki's sat on the ground, it didn't look like they minded.

"Ok now we have something really important to tell you" Jesse sighed.

Judai took his hand afraid to meet her parents' eyes "We are pregnant."

Maya and Mikoto froze up, Lukas was hard to read but Lily was obviously furious. Jesse was the first to notice and he instinctively pulled the brunette and his child close to protect them. Judai was confused until she saw the fire burning in Mrs. Anderson's eyes, terrifying.

"There's no way it's Jesse's" She growled "I raised my son smarter than that."

"Do you think my sweet girl would lie?" Maya glared.

"Obviously, it's probably some other boy's" Lily sneered.

"Mom it's my child I'm sure of it" Jesse tried to stay calm.

"Oh are you sure she hasn't been sleeping around behind your back?"

Judai's eyes widen and Maya gasped, Mother Bear mode had activated, and the Woman was on her feet.

"Are you calling my daughter a whore!"

"Hun, I think they are telling the truth" Lukas had finally chimed in "Jesse's not stupid and he wouldn't lie."

Jesse seemed to relax at his father's words however Maya was still ready to defend her only daughter. Lily groaned in frustration and rubbed her temples, this was a wrench in their plans for their son which irritated her. Mikoto finally snapping out of it, helped his wife relax and sit down.

"So what do you want?" Lily sighed "what are you gonna do with it? Adoption?"

"We're gonna keep it" Jesse looked to Judai as she nodded in agreement.

"Don't you both think you are too young for a kid?" Mikoto practically whimpered.

That had occurred to the brunette, it's not like she was the most mature person in the world, sure she has grown up a bit but not nearly enough for a child. However Jesse did seem like he would make a great father, he was kind and great with kids. _You can handle it_ rang in her head, this was the first time Haou tried to comfort her after the Yubel incident then again Haou seemed the most excited for this baby. Grabbing that old confidence that she used to have in every duel she won and enemy she faced, she addressed the adults.

"We aren't kids anymore, this is gonna be hard for us especially with school" Judai took a deep breath "but we are parent's now."

Haou's edge dripped from every word that came from her, she could also feel the dark queen's power flowing through her, she felt stronger and safer. The Yuki's shared a look but small smiles graced their lips, they seemed so proud. The Anderson's however looked as cold and stoned face as ever, Lily stood up and sighed. With a quick dismissal of we will talk about this later the couple left the small dorm. The brunette gave a quick glance to her lover and saw the pain emitted from his emerald eyes, she squeezed his hand hoping it would provide some comfort.

Maya looked at the two, she couldn't help herself, getting closer to Jesse she tilted his head up so he could lock onto her brown eyes. They seemed warm and comforting to him, is that what a mother's eyes is supposed to look like?

"Jesse your part of our family now, we are going to help you both no matter what" She smiled.

"It's the Yuki motto to help out family" Mikoto smirked "Just make sure your good to my daughter or else."

Those last words ran cold through the gem duelist, it had him shaking a bit as he nodded in response. With that the Yuki's had left the dorm, they wanted to go discuss some things with Sheppard and arrange some things for Judai. Finally alone the brunette fell back softly landing on the bed, her nerves had worn her out. Kuriboh mewed and nuzzled into her face, she giggled and hugged the fluffy spirit.

"Your parents are amazing"

"Not really they're just doing what any parent would do for their child."

Judai froze up remembering Lily Anderson's face and her attitude towards the situation. Looking at Jesse she saw a lonely and pained expression, sitting up she decided to press.

"What's wrong?"

"I was never really close with my family" Jesse sighed "In fact I barely ever saw them."

The brunette knew that loneliness well, her parents always had to work to support her so she never really saw them but that always did their best to make time for her.

"I only really saw them once in a blue moon and it was to discuss plans for my future"

"Your future?" she tilted her head.

"my career, schooling and other stuff. I never got a say either"

Jesse felt ruby nuzzling his hand and smiled a bit, even after all that loneliness his duel spirits were always with him. Looking around he could see al the gem beast wanting to be close and comfort him. Arms wrapped around him and a face nuzzled into his neck, looking down he saw Judai with tears in her eyes. Hugging her close he felt her tremble a bit, his life wasn't that bad, and he knew she didn't cry that easily.

"Hormones must be awful"

"I'm so sensitive it's annoying" she whimpered "We're your family now so you'll never be alone or unhappy."

Jesse hugged her tighter upon hearing those words, sure his crystal beast's have always been there for him but there was still apart of him that was lonely. There was still a void left in his heart and hopefully he found a place he belonged, with the Yuki's. The brunette let out a small yawn, chuckling the Bluenette lifted her up and tucked her into bed carefully sliding in next to her. Keeping her close to his chest they both fell into unconscious sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Judai leaned against the trunk of an old oak tree by the outer line of the woods. The cool breeze felt good on her face as the cramps and pains subsided, her sweet little bean had started kicking as it seemed restless. She let out a yawn deciding to head to the kitchen, she was used to being hungry all the time but since she got pregnant, she's been ten times worse. she almost hates eating in front of people because she doesn't want to hear someone make a comment.

Walking down the gravel path towards the Slifer kitchen she heard her name being shouted. Glancing around hazel eyes finally landed on a small boy with light blue hair. Syrus raced towards the brunette excitedly, once reaching her he was going to go in for a hug but her four-month bump stopped him in his tracks. Rolling her eyes she pulled him into a small gentle hug, once pulling away she ruffled his hair playfully.

"Bis sis I haven't seen you around much" Syrus pouted.

"I'm avoiding Jesse's parents to the max, so I've been in hiding" She nervously laughed.

After telling both their families the big news last month the Yuki's decided to stay on the island to help their daughter through the pregnancy. Unfortunately the Anderson's stayed as well but only to try to convince Judai to get rid of the baby. It's been stressful having Lily Anderson practically hounding her with what she called 'solutions.

"You want to join us for lunch?"

"yes please I'm starving" she groaned.

"you're always hungry" He laughed.

The friends walked to the dining area together, joking and talking about duel strategies, the brunette missed this. Once she got pregnant, she isolated herself from her friend. she knew they supported her, but she couldn't help feeling awkward. Reaching the dining room her eyes got a glance of a group of familiar faces. Jim and Tyranno were trying to steal food off each other's plates, Alexis and Blair seemed in deep conversation and Atticus seemed to be annoying Chazz with a new song he wrote.

Bastion was reading at the table when he looked up, he smiled at them and waved the two to join the madness. Judai slide into a seat next to Tyranno while Syrus went to grab their trays.

"Well look who decided to join us" Tyranno grinned.

"Heh yeah sorry for pulling a disappearing act"

"Hey, no need, your goin through a rough time" Jim tipped his hat to her.

The brunette appreciated how understanding they could be, they definitely put up with a lot of her bullshit. Even after finally telling them she fused herself with Yubel they stayed by her side.

"Four months now right?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah it started kicking, hurt from time to time and I'm finding it harder to sleep"

"Have you had a sonogram yet?"

"Yeah but when they asked if I wanted to know the gender I chickened out" She sighed.

Jesse joined her for that appointment, he reassured her and tried to keep her comforted, but she still panicked. They did find out the baby was healthy though she promised herself next time she would check the gender.

"How's the lack of dueling going" Chazz grinned.

Alexis threw a carrot at his face, they knew dueling was her favorite thing and it did kill her not to be able to join any tournaments. There was even a ranked tournament next month, Jesse was gonna stay out of it, but she pushed him into it telling him she would be fine, plus it had a cash prize which would help out. She could still table top but not many resorted to that, holograms are just more fun and way cooler.

"It's irritating, I miss dueling but I still get to watch matches so that's fine" Her smile was pretty forced.

"How are the in-laws?" Jim switched the subject.

"A nightmare" Judai whined close to tears.

Tyranno rubbed her back gently as she went on a long rant about the Anderson's. it felt good getting it all out, she did not understand how such cold people could have such an amazing son. Honestly Jesse was the sweetest boy she ever met, he was so considerate and his parents were just assholes. After releasing everything she had held in her head rested on the table and her body relaxed.

"Jesse is so sweet wonder how he got that way" Alexis sighed.

"I'm gonna give all the credit to his crystal beasts"

Syrus placed a tray in front of the teen and gave her a small smile, she quickly sat up, frustration replaced with hunger. She popped a small cut of well-done steak into her mouth and groaned happily, she would rather have shrimp but it wasn't good for the baby. Alexis laughed as she happily tucked into her food, Chazz looked disgusted but he always looked like that when she ate.

"That should hold me for a little bit" she purred.

"Wanna join us in Chazz' room?" Tyranno asked "We can play some games."

"Yes please!"

Hoping up they cleared off their table and brought their trays to the sink, stepping outside she felt the air get chiller. Shivering she hugged herself, Atticus draped his trench coat around her and rubbed her arms trying to keep her warm.

"Can't let the mommy get cold"

She laughed and thanked him, it didn't take long for them to reach Chazz's dorm. He was still in Slifer which worked better for her, less of a walk back to her own room later. Entering the giant living space she felt warm immediately, leave it to Chazz to have heating and a/c in his room. Giving back the coat she eased herself onto the soft comfy couch, she was so comfortable she could almost fall asleep. Growl next to her woke her brain right up, looking over she saw Karen lay next to her and place her large head on the brunette's lap.

"Aw did you miss me girl?" She pet the scaly head.

"Missed you feeding her" Jim plopped down next to her on the couch.

Karen let out a low growl making Jim apologize to the reptile, Tyranno teased the Australian. Alexis pulled out a deck of cards and they all sat on the couch surrounding a small coffee table.

"Who wants to play Uno?" She chirped

Not as great as dueling but the brunette would take what she could get, after winning several games she decided to call it a night. Karen moved allowing her up to say good bye to her friends, giving everyone hug goodbye she headed towards the door.

"Hey, can you take those idiots to" Chazz pointed to Jim and Tyranno.

Tyranno was fast asleep with Jim resting on his lap, the girls took some pictures to tease the two with later. Judai shook the dino lover first, once he was up Jim popped up easier. They left the dorm, it was only 5pm so it was still light out making walking easier.

"I guess we will head back to our dorm, cya later?" Jim fixed his hat.

"Sure thing, I'm gonna go try to nap a bit"

"Hey Judai, who's that sitting on your stairway?" Tyranno tilted his head.

The brunette turned Toward her dorm and saw a blonde girl sitting on the stairs. She was very pretty and looked high class since she was dressed way better than any one at the academy. Puzzled she got closer upon reaching the other girl she saw the blonde's bright blue eyes, they looked like shining sapphires.

"Are you Judai Yuki?" Her voice had a thick accent that Judai couldn't place.

"Yes I am, who are you?"

Ignoring the brunette, she crouched down automatically drawn to her stomach. Judai looked back at Jim and Tyranno slightly worried, they started moving closer to her just in case. The blonde ran her hand over Judai's bump with an awed expression.

"how exciting" she cooed "And the father is Jesse Anderson right?"

"Yeah" she couldn't help her confusion.

"I might have to dye my hair depending on how the baby looks" The blonde mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm so sorry, my names Maria Bondevik" The blonde stood up "I'm Jesses fiancé."

Judai looked back at the two duelists behind her confused, since when did Jesse get a Fiancé? Feeling the girl's hand back on her stomach she backed away, she could hear Yubel's growl in anger. Tyranno finally came between the girls leading Judai around the blonde and to her room. Jim stayed back to try and distract the blonde from following the brunette.

When she was finally in the safety of her own room, the dino lover locked the door stopping Maria from coming in. Judai trembled as tears filled her eyes, normally she blamed her hormones for making her cry so easily but this situation was confusing and stressful. She let out a whimper and without warning fell to her knees crying, Tyranno rushed over to her, holding her gently and trying to calm the duelist down.

"what the hell is going on?" She sobbed.

"I'm sure there's an explanation" Tyranno rubbed her back "We just gotta wait for Jess to get back."

Judai nodded slightly hoping the bluenette would be back soon, she needed and explanation for that blonde nutjob.


	4. Chapter 4

She sat in her bed a million thoughts racing through her mind, Tyranno and Jim had left long ago since they had classes early tomorrow. She had opted into taking private classes and they were very lenient with her schedule since she was pregnant. Her eyes glanced towards her dorm door, it was locked, Maria did try to get in her room but her friends wouldn't allow it. Yubel also took peeks outside to see if the Blonde was still around, it seems she gave up about three hours ago though.

Jesse whistled happily as he unlocked the dorm door, walking in he noticed the cold icy stare of a certain brunette. Judai stood in the middle of the room her eyes narrowed and arms crossed across her chest, Yubel growled by her side. A chill ran down his spine as he closed the door behind him, deciding to face his pissed off lover.

"What did I do?" He practically squeaked,

"Are you keeping any secrets from me?" Her voice was ice cold.

Emerald eyes widen in shock, he always Told her everything ever since they promised to not keep secrets from each other. However looking into the hazel eyes he saw an emotion flash through, betrayal, now he was even more confused. Could her hormones be the cause of the lash out? He doubted it.

"I swear I'm not hiding anything" He froze up making sure not to anger her.

Yubel screeched and called him a liar, Tears welled up in the corner of the brunette's eyes. How could he lie to her face like this did their relationship mean nothing to him? _Relax, think rationally, what does he gain from lying?_ Rang through her head. Haou was doing her best to ease the duelists nerves, something wasn't right with the situation and the spirit knew it.

"Then can you tell me who Maria Bondevik is?"

"Maria who?"

The Bluenette tried to think the name did sound familiar but for some reason he couldn't remember where he had heard it from. Judai watched as his face twisted into thought and confusion, she couldn't tell if he was serious or not. Did he really not know this girl who claimed to be his fiancé was? If that was the case the brunette would have felt like an idiot blowing up like she did.

"Blonde Chick, kind of forward…..tad annoying" She hissed.

He was lost in thought trying to think back, eyes widen it hit him, looking up at his lover his mood changed. Her eyes scanned him, there was a tinge of annoyance and a whole lot anger in those emerald orbs. Her nerves loosened and she second guessed her choices of bringing it up, was it to late to text her friends for help?

"Why are you asking about her?" Not it was the brunettes turn to tremble.

"S-She's on the island, Jess who is she?"

He released a sigh and moved towards her, the brunette moved back and watched him cautiously. Through out their years of knowing each other she has never seen the bluenette get mad, frustrated? Yes, anger was an emotion she didn't think he had. To be honest it was a bit frightening to her and it didn't help that Yubel was filling her head with horrible ideas. However if she was being fully honest, seeing him get angry was a bit of a turn on.

"Maria was a woman my mother wanted me to marry" He groaned.

Passing the brunette he sat on the bed, his nerves were shot, not only have his parents been disrespectful to the woman he loves but they brought that delusional nutjob here. He was pretty sure at this point his mother would do anything to make sure they ruined the duelists relationship.

"So she's not your fiancé?" Her voice was soft and unsure.

"No way, I love you JuJu" His voice softened.

Judai's face heated up at the nickname, her parents kept using it and it seemed her lover grew fond of it to. Whatever anger was left in her dissipated but that didn't mean she still wasn't completely worry free in the situation. In fact the stress finally caught up with her and the tears that were trapped inside spilled out. The Bluenette jumped in surprise at his wailing lover rushing to her side he held her shaking body as close as he could. She buried her face in his chest mumbling something he couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Sweetie I can't understand a word your saying" He chuckled rubbing her back.

Judai pulled away the tears in her eyes broke the gem duelists heart, the Brunette wasn't one to cry easily and she hasn't cried this bad since the Yubel incident.

"What if takes the baby Jesse!?"

He froze up trying to process the words that fell out of her mouth, take the baby? What had happened while he was in class, did the situation really get this bad? Emerald eyes darted the spirit behind her, she nodded her head confirming the situation. Looking back at the sobbing brunette his blood boiled, how could some one put that idea in another's head?

He held the girl close rubbing her back and whispering some reassuring words in her ear. It took a while but Judai started to calm down, her body relaxed against Jesse's hold. She felt drained, her eyes and body feeling heavy, as if reading her mind he scooped her up bridal style. Her head rested against his chest not even trying to fight back as he placed her in bed. Tucking her in she curled up on her side, her stomach made it difficult but she soon found a comfortable position.

Rubbing her back in soothing circles he watched as the mother of his child fell into a deep sleep. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple careful not to wake her up again and headed towards the door. Before leaving he turned towards Yubel, they never really saw eye to eye but if it involved Judai's well-being he knew he could count on the spirit.

"Keep an eye on her real quick I'll be right back"

"Isn't it to late to deal with this? You could try in the morning"

"Hell no, they need to realize what they did" Jesse's voice was cold.

"Go get 'em tiger" Yubel grinned.

Jesse just nodded and left the dorm careful to make sure to lock the door behind him. The cold air nipped at his skin and the only light he had at the moment was the full moon which would enough to lead him. Walking through the field a towards the academy he let his head wander back to the crying brunette, how could they hurt her? His parents barely knew her and yet they were so sure she wasn't good enough for him. His anger kept him walking, passing the academy he saw the obelisk dorms in sight.

Since the Andersons decided to stay on the island to 'talk some sense out of their son' he let them use the dorm he never did. Coming up the door he banged on it as hard as he could repeatedly not really caring who he woke up in the dorm. Before he could break the door it opened revealing his mother who looked like she was woken up from a sweet dream.

"Jesse do you have any idea what time it is?" She hissed.

The bluenette ignored her question and pushed his way into the room, shocked she closed the door behind him. She was just about to lecture him about the time and his rudeness when his cold emerald eyes froze her up.

"Care to explain why Maria is here?" He hissed.

"Isn't it obvious? I found a solution for your mistake" She shrugged the fear off.

"Mistake!? You made Judai cry she thinks Maria is going to take the baby!"

"Good because she is" Lily smiled at her son.

This shook the Bluenette to his very core, did she even hear herself? How could any one be ok with not only destroying a family but trying to destroy the love they held. He was always really confused on the emotions he should hold towards his mother as a child but now he was certain that she was no mother of his.

"You can't decide that! This child is Judai's and mine" He growled.

"Sweetie she is unfit to be a mother, have you seen her grades?" she scoffed "That girl doesn't even have a future."

"I don't care about her grades she an amazing duelist and that's what she wants to do in life" He shouted.

His mother didn't even flinch, she didn't look impressed or scared she just simply gave him a stoic look. All she saw was a child throwing a tantrum because he can't keep the toy he found, it made her roll her eyes. It frustrated her that he didn't care he was ruining his future and for what a girl who easily gave in to him? Honestly she raised him better than this, well she smirked to herself he'll soon be thanking her after all mother knows best.

"Dueling is a cute hobby, other than that she has no skills, Maria is the heiress to her family's fortune" she reasoned "She's smart and will make a great mother."

"If she's anything like you I doubt that" He glared.

That one stung slightly and Jesse could tell by the slight flinch her body gave, it made him proud knowing he got one hit at her. Taking a deep breath lily forced a smile and gently cupped her son's cheek in the palm of her hand. He confused and almost flinched away but decided he wouldn't easily move from his spot.

"Judai just isn't good enough for you" Venom filled her words "And that hussy will not ruin your life."

She pulled away turning on her heel deciding the conversation was over with, she had won. Jesse Bit his lip, Judai was no hussy and she didn't deserve all that hate this woman was pouring on her. The brunette had been through so much already, with every problem she faced she grew stronger and Jesse loved that about her.

"Your wrong mom" he chuckled "I'm not good enough for her."

Lily froze in her spot, that was something she never wanted to hear. Turning to face him she let her son continue with his little tangent.

"She is so strong and kind, no matter what happens she's always there to help" Jesse's eyes softened.

"She's so loyal and optimistic, she shines so bright and compared to her I'm nothing"

There was so much love in his voice and eyes, lily didn't think that kind emotion was possible in real life. She should have been touched or moved even just a bit but all she did was scoff and laugh in his face.

"True love is a fable idiot's use to justify their terrible choices" She spit in his face, anger in her eyes "Conversation over, leave."

With that said she went into the bathroom leaving her son standing there dumbfounded. Shaking his head he childishly flipped her off and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door closed behind him he ran straight into his father; the teen had no desire to see him right now. Before the bluenette could storm off the taller grabbed his shoulder.

"Walk with me" He motioned towards outside.

Jesse looked up at him trying to figure out what was going through his father's head. When that didn't work he followed the man outside, greeted by the cold air Mr. Anderson took a deep breath. Emerald eyes watched the man carefully as they stood awkwardly in silence.

"I should apologize" his father broke the silence "I haven't been there for you."

Jesses eyes widen as he's suddenly flustered "You really don't have to- "

"Jess I'm going to be honest with you, my marriage was an arranged one"

Shock was the only word that could be used to describe what Jesse was feeling right now. His dad finally decided to talk to him for the first time in his life and that the first thing he says!

"I was in love with a girl in high school but your grandmother never approved of her" stoic emerald stared into younger ones.

"So why did you obey grandma?"

"She threatened the girl I loved, I was a coward and gave in to her demands" He sighed.

The teen was confused was his father trying to convince him to obey his mother's wishes because he just couldn't accept that. He wasn't like his father, no matter what he would protect Judai.

"Judai seems like a nice girl" Jesse jumped a bit "Don't make the same coward mistake I did."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're my son I know it doesn't seem like it but I want you to be happy" He smiled.

Jesse choked up a bit, his father never meddled in the affairs or plans his mother came up with. He was a man of few words and kept out of trouble and confrontation. The fact that he opened up the Bluenette meant everything to the boy, he bit his lip holding in tears.

"Why now?" His voice broke.

"You need me, if Judai makes you happy ill help you"

A Strong hand was placed on the gem duelists head Breaking him, silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Lukas never was always awkward at comforting people but in that moment he tried his best. The blonde pulled the shaking boy to his chest giving him a hug the best he could. It was a bit awkward but Jesse was grateful for the attempt.

When he calmed down his father released him allowing him to wipe his face and collect himself. Lukas felt a little pride watching his son while on the island, he was growing up to be a great man. With that in mind the blonde pulled out a small black box from his pocket, holding it out to the confused bluenette.

"if she makes you happy make it right" Lukas placed it in the boy's hand.

Jesse smiled and nodded "Thanks dad."

"Don't mention it" he ruffled the boy's hair.

With that said and done his father walked back inside, the bluenette watching every move. He looked down and opened the box to reveal two rings, a paled red wedding band that had Norwegian runes engraved into it and a silver wedding ring with a rose on top, in the middle of the rose was a sapphire center. A note laid in the box as well, after admiring the rings the bluenette read the note.

Jesse,

I originally got these rings for me and the girl I loved, since I was never able to use them I want to gift them to you and Judai. I hope you two have happy life and I will be there if you need me.

-Lukas

Jesse smiled, closing the box he headed back towards the Slifer dorm, he was elated knowing he had his fathers support. Maria and Lily couldn't stop him from being with the woman he loved, and they couldn't break the family he was making.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sunlight filled the small room making Judai's eyes twitch and flutter open just a bit. Turning onto the other side she buried her face into Jesse's chest trying to hide from the cursed light. The bluenette felt the movement and startled awake slightly, he looked down to see the brunette burying herself. He let out a soft chuckle and hugged her close she let out a small whine and looked up at him.

"Wanna go back to sleep or are you hungry?" His voice was groggy and raspy.

"Sleeeeep" she groaned.

With another chuckle he pulled her close, as she nuzzled into his neck he pulled the blanket around them. He buried his face into her soft caramel hair and inhaled. Judai constantly smelled of pine trees and chocolate, it seemed to be her natural scent because when Jesse tried to use her shampoo it had left him smelling like coconuts. Rubbing her back in soft soothing circles the couple had almost drifted to sleep. A loud growl was heard waking both of them up, Jesse grinned while he could feel Judai glaring.

"I guess we should go eat?"

"Your child is a pain in the ass" She pouted.

He laughed and released the small brunette, sliding out of bed he grabbed a change of clothes from the closet and headed into the bathroom. Judai watched him leave then finally slid out of bed herself, she peaked into her closet to see that her mother had hung maternity clothes for her. She smiled to her self slightly as she pulled out a long red blouse and white sweat pant capris. After getting dressed she sat on the bed stretching her arms, Jesse left the bathroom and smiled at her.

"Nice bed head darling"

Judai Blushed and grabbed her hair brush from the night stand, after fixing her brown locks they headed outside. Stepping out into the warm air Judai covered her eyes from the bright light. Once she adjusted the brunette took her lovers hand and followed him to the dining hall. It was still pretty early in the morning so the hall was pretty crowded. Hazel orbs scanned the tables until they landed on a familiar group. Smiling she tugged Jesse to their group of friends, once at the table the bluenette pulled out a chair for his lover.

"I'll go grab ya a plate" He kissed her forehead.

She blushed and gave him a short and embarrassed nod, once he left Chazz fake gagged. Alexis noticed and elbowed him right in the side when he let out a pained groaned she just smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head" The blonde beamed.

"Morning" she chuckled "You guys have a free day today right?"

"It's Saturday I'd be pissed if we did have classes" Blair smirked.

"What's baby mamas plans for today?" Alexis tilted her head slightly.

Since getting pregnant she didn't do much, she went for walks, she table top dueled some people but not often. Her parents wouldn't let her go fishing and her sleep schedule has been knocked off balance so she's tired more often. However she did have an appointment with the doctor today, another ultrasound to check on the baby.

"I have an ultrasound today" Judai hummed.

"Gonna finally learn the baby's gender?"

Judai nodded in response, she waited long enough they should know the gender sooner rather than later.

"I'm gonna be the best aunt" Blair chirped.

The girls laughed as Syrus added in that he would be the kid's favorite uncle, Blair disagreed and it dissolved into a small argument. Chazz added the comment of who would want to be a around a mini slacker which earned him another smack from Alexis. While the brunette watched her friends carry on she noticed from the corner of her eye Tyranno looking at her. He seemed flustered and he kept opening his mouth like he wanted to ask her something.

It was slightly out of character for the big Dino lover, her never had problems before asking her things.

"Hasselberry are you ok?" She was concerned.

"Actually I was…..never mind" He looked down.

Upon hearing the duelist name mentioned Jim broke away from his conversation with Bastion to check on him. Noticing the slight Blush and the awkward fidgeting he could tell what the problem was. Ever since Judai's belly had gotten bigger Tyranno wanted to feel the baby kick, it was a cute desire. Jim smiled knowing that the boy didn't want to annoy his friend, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He was wondering if he could feel your stomach" Jim asked.

"Is that all? Of course you can" She giggled.

Pushing her chair back a bit she turned towards her friend, Tyranno smiled and placed a rough yet gentle hand on her stomach. She watched as his eyes lit up, glancing at Jim she saw him watching the muscle head intently. Suddenly she flinched and Tyranno got closer, the little bundle had decided now was the best time to start kicking.

"Is the little one getting restless?" Jesse smiled.

She turned her to see behind her, the Bluenette had placed a plate full of pancakes, eggs and bacon in front of her. Her mouth started to water as the scent of the breakfast filled her nostrils, Jesse laughed as he sat in the chair next to her with his own plate.

"I felt it kick" Tyranno looked back at Jim smiling.

Jim nodded and turned back to Bastion hopefully picking their conversation back up. Pulling away from her friend's hand she turned to her food and happily shoved half a pancake in her mouth. Alexis glared at the girl for her poor manners while Princeton just looked disgusted, to be fair she ate like this before she got pregnant to. Half way into the meal she started to slow down and really chew her food mainly because her focus was shifted onto conversations with her friends.

"Judai I don't think that meal is very healthy for the baby" The brunette twitched in annoyance.

Turning her head she saw Maria had snuck her way up to the table, the Blonde looked just as radiant as yesterday. She was about to look at Jim for help but Jesse stood up next to her, he looked annoyed as hell.

"Maria I have heard you had slithered your way onto the island" He hissed.

"Your mother told me that I needed to come" Her voice stayed upbeat "We are just trying to clean up your mess."

The brunette choked a little she realized Mrs. Anderson wasn't a fan of her but it hurt to know she would go this far. However that comment hit a nerve in Jesse, stepping around, the bluenette moved right in front of the blonde with fire burning in his eyes. Maria took a step back, fear and shock obvious in her eyes, Judai smirked feeling safe behind her lover.

"Judai is not a mess and this is not a mistake" He growled "You need to leave."

Alexis and Blair backed up the Gem Duelist which only made the blonde girl panic even more. She was outnumbered by a group that cared the most about the couple, she left the cafeteria in temporary defeat. The brunette hummed happily and she shoved a forkful of food into her mouth. Sweet soft purple cat rubbed her other hand as it purred, ruby looked up at the duelist with reassurance in her eyes.

Judai pet the small spirit loving how she mewed and purred at the sign of affection, Jesse finally sat down next to her and smiled. Taking a strip of bacon from his plate he placed it on hers, Hazel orbs shined, this was love as she chewed on it happily. The rest of breakfast went by pretty easily, they chatted away about classes and duels which made the brunette happy.

She sat in the nurse's office looking at the monitor, she was laying back on the bed with her shirt pulled up. Eyes drifted from the monitor to her bare stomach which looked alien to her. The doctor that was flown in from domino city place a cold liquid on her stomach, this wasn't her first time but it still made her flinch. Jesse intertwined his fingers with hers as he stared at the machine. The monitor which was once black now came to life, it looked like a weird glitched out x-ray to Judai. She felt the scanner move across her skin and that's when she caught a glimpse of the little blob. The bluenette squeezed her hand as it was obvious they were both already in love with their little creation.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The doctor smiled.

A quick look the Jesse was all the assurance she needed "Yes please."

"Congrats on your baby girl" She chirped.

A girl, the words played over and over in her mind as she walked back to her dorm. Jesse was beside her he was buzzed completely gushing over the news, it made the brunette smile even more if it was possible. As they reached the dorm she saw her parents sitting on the stairs talking. When they approached Maya looked up at Judai and smiled while Mikoto kept a wary eye on Jesse.

"How was the appointment?"

"We are having a girl" Judai smiled as Jesse wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes I was right" Maya jumped up "You owe me $20 Mikoto!"

Her father groaned pulling a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket, handing it to his bragging wife. Judai rolled her eyes used to her parents' silly bets, when she was one they bet her first words would either be momma or dadda. Turned out they were both wrong, her first word was duel and her second was spirit.

"Have you thought of a name?"

"Not yet mom, I'm sure we will think of something" She waved them off.

He mood plummeted and she didn't know why, moving past her parents she went to her room. The Yuki's looked at Jesse but he seemed just as confused, the brunette entered her room and choose to sit in a corner. Her head was spinning and tears were blurring her vision. She was scared and confused, Hearing the door creak open the click closed she looked up to meet emerald orbs. Gentle hands wiped away her tears and a soft kiss was pressed to her forehead.

Her eyes slid closed enjoying the affection, Haou echoed in her mind _it's just the stress getting to you_. The brunette gave a slight nod in agreement, she has been through a lot and was exhausted. _Have him get you some heating pads_ , her eyes slid open, Haou seemed to be extremely helpful right now.

"Jess could you go get me a heating pad" A weak smile "My back hurts."

"Sure thing love I'll be right back" He kissed her cheek and left.

Deciding the corner wasn't doing much for her aching body she moved to the bed. Curled up on her side she let her self-cry silently, she needed and outlet for her emotions and this seemed like the best bet. Hearing a small mew, ruby had found her way to Judai's side. Licking her nose gently the purple cat curled up against the girls face and purred, she let out a soft chuckle.

Suddenly a big paw made the bed dip in several areas as a bigger cat moved around. Moving in front of the brunette the pink lioness laid down in a protective curl, her head resting on Judai's side so she could watch the door. The brunette could feel Topaz Tiger against her back now careful to not hurt the duelist. Lastly from the corner of her eye she saw sapphire Pegasus in the corner always keeping guard of the door.

"Rest easy Judai, you are part of our family to" Amethyst Lion purred.

"Thank you" Her voice broke "This is actually quite comforting."

"Sometimes the best therapy is cuddle therapy" Topaz chuckled.

Kuriboh obviously agreed as he appeared next to ruby, the brunette hugged the fluffball spirit close and felt her body relax. The aching was still there but she just couldn't be bothered to care anymore. Eyelids slid shut and Judai found her self fast asleep in a warm pile.

Jesse walked in, he had borrowed a heating pad from Alexis since she was more than happy to help the couple. He smiled as he looked at the bed and saw His duel spirits curled around the love of his life, it was like a child being surrounded by large stuffed animals. Looking over at sapphire Pegasus, his trusty stead, he chuckled.

"I'm definitely marrying her now."


	6. Chapter 6

She's back! I have recovered from my concussion and dental work and I'm back to working in this story and the other one Requiem. Sorry it took me so long but with a concussion ya really can't work on stuff like this!

Judai rubbed her temples wondering how these two women were able to get her out of her dorm room. Maria smiled as she chatted with Mrs. Anderson, the brunette dully watching them as Yubel sat at her side.

" _Why are we still here?"_

'I want to try and get along with Jesse's mom' she thought.

" _That or you're a masochist"_

Judai made a small snort noise as she held in a laugh, this got the ladies attention. Those cold blue eyes found their way to bright chocolate ones, Judai smiled nervously.

"So Judai what are your plans for the future?"

"Future?" She froze up.

" _It's not like you can drop out anymore"_

The brunette mentally cursed the spirit as she tried to think where her life was going. Maria giggled to herself as she watched the teen struggle, lily looked smug as if she knew this would happen. The duelist let her head hang in shame, her grades were terrible and she's only ever been good at dueling.

"It will be hard to raise Nicolette without a backup plan" Maria smiled.

"Nico-who?"

"Maria picked the name Nicolette but I think Liliana sounds more up class" Lily smiled.

"I haven't decided on a name yet and that's between me and Jesse" Her voice was a soft growl trying to hold in the anger.

"I'm sure Jesse would love the name Nicolette" Maria's sigh was borderline dreamy.

Judai glanced between the two women as they were now on the subject of Jesse and Maria's life together. It's like Judai wasn't even there, her eyes stung a bit as she held in the tears, Hormone's be damned she would not let these monsters see her cry. She clenched her hands into fists and took a few breaths collecting her thoughts.

"I'm sorry but I'm the baby's mother I'm not giving her up"

Lily had an ice-cold glare in her eyes as they turned their attention to the brunette. Judai almost shrunk in her spot but Haou's confidence fueled her to straighten up and meet the woman's glare.

"If you don't willingly give it up I will get her another way" Lily hissed.

"Like hell! I'm really trying to befriend you but you're making it difficult!" She jumped up.

"Befriend!? You're a home wrecker!" Maria defended.

"Homewrecker?! He doesn't even like you!"

"Well that wasn't his choice to make, Maria is better for his future" Lily interrupted.

She didn't have an argument, ever since the bluenette met her he has been hurt and possessed. With this pregnancy he has jumped through hoops to satisfy her needs, she's felt guilty for making things difficult for him.

 _He loves you; he stays because he loves you._

Haou was her strength and reassurance, without the supreme queen around she would have probably given in. Re-clenching her fists, brown switched to bright gold and her body relaxed holding a more powerful aura to it. She sat down, her back straightened and arms crossed over her chest. Haou was more prone to dealing with stubborn fools such as these women, she was a queen after all.

"I'll give you two choices Mrs. Anderson" Her voice was ice cold.

"You can either accept me and be in your grandchild's life or never contact this family again."

Lily was silent, she was to shocked and speechless to react to this offer. Maria on the other hand looked tired of being pushed around, gold eyes slid over to the girl as she glared. Just as the blonde was about to open her mouth Haou held up a finger toward her and gently shushed her. Maria was taken back and decided to sit back down and stay quiet.

Gold slid right back over to Lily she had already reorganized her thoughts and looked prepared to deal with Judai now.

"Then I guess this is goodbye" Lily stood up.

Judai had thought they had one until Lily Anderson whispered in passing 'I will not let you ruin my son's future.' Judai froze as the two-woman left, Haou released control and the brunette gasped feeling suffocated. She mentally cursed herself wondering why all the crazy shit had to happen to her. Finally getting up she slowly walked herself back to the Slifer dorm, the cool night air easing her temper. Brown orbs looked up at the shining constellations, her feet stopped moving and smiles graced her lips.

Kuriboh nuzzled into her cheek and mewed happily, he always did know how to comfort the duelist. Her eyes were glued to the stars that she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her. A strong arm wrapped around the back of her waist and pulled the brunette into his chest.

"Hello Jesse" She sighed.

"How was your day?" He nuzzled his nose into her soft brown locks.

"Stress" Her voice was deadpanned.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to spend time with my mother."

He was right, he warned her it was bad idea but she wanted him to be happy. A small sob ripped from her throat as the tears finally spilled from her eyes, the bluenette pulled her into a hug trying to comfort her.

"I just wanted to try and make things right" she whimpered.

"I don't need her Judai, all I need is you and our baby girl."

Another sob ripped from her throat "That was so fucking sweet."

Jesse laughed and hugged her tighter, well as tight as he could with her swollen stomach. When she finally calmed down the two walked over to the grass covered ledge by the Slifer dorms. Sitting down the brunette continued to look at the stars finding comfort in them. Jesse laid down with her, his head on her lap as he stared up at the sky.

"I think I have an idea for our baby girls name" Her voice was soft Jesse barely heard her.

"What would that be?"

"Nova" A silence hung in the air.

"I love it" The bluenette smiled.

Judai ran her fingers through his blue locks, enjoying the soft feeling on the tips of her fingers. Brown orbs locked onto green, Jesse's heart fluttered, the stars seemed to illuminate and make the brunette shine. Sitting up from his spot he took one of the brunettes' hands, she looked puzzled but still smiled.

"Judai I have some thing important to ask you"

"You can ask me anything jess."

"I love you Judai and I'm so happy we are starting a family together" He smiled.

"I love you to"

"Ever since I met you last year I knew I always wanted to be by your side." He held her hand close and smiled lovingly.

"I don't care what my mother thinks I want you with me for the rest of my life."

The brunette's eyes widened, Jesse had her hand close to his chest and was on one knee looking directly at her. His eyes filled with love, she watched as he reached into his pocket pulling out a small box. Her throat choked and she felt a knot form in her stomach. The bluenette held out the box holding a silver ring with a red rose on top and when Judai looked there was a blue sapphire in the middle of the rose.

"J-Jess" Her voice broke.

"Judai Yuki will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" Jesse smiled.

Judai's smiled and tears spilled from her eyes "Yes! Yes I will Jesse!"

The blunette took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger, after glancing at the ring she pulled him into a deep kiss. His arms slid around her waist holding her to him as the kiss turned more passionate. A tongue slid against her bottom lip and she gladly granted him entrance. A small moan slipped out when his tongue roamed her mouth, they pulled away both faces flushed and smiling.

"I love you Judai."

"I love you to Jess."


	7. Chapter 7

I have gotten a new job and I am very excited cause hopefully it will give me more time to write and draw! Although financially I might struggle a bit now but that's for me to figure out lol. This story has got a few more chapters to it I hope you're enjoying the ride.

Another scream ripped through her throat as tears flooded from her eyes, the intense pain pulsing through her body had her mind blank. She could feel slight pressure squeezing her hand, her eyes slid over to glance at the gem duelist. Jesse hadn't left her side since they got to the hospital, it was sweet but annoying at the same time. Don't get her wrong she was happy and lucky to have him here but she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain washed over her, the contractions were to close now she barely had time to breath. As she tried to catch any kind of breath she felt the bluenette next to her mover her bangs out of her sweaty face. The brunette squeezed her lovers' hand hard causing him to yelp as another contraction hit.

"Your almost at the right dilation, this baby is coming soon miss Yuki" The doctor changed his gloves.

A blonde nurse came to the brunette's side taking her other hand and locking eyes with her.

"I'm gonna help you through this, I need you to breath and push with me" The nurse gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

The brunette gave a scared and unsure look, Jesse smiled and rubbed her arm for comfort.

"It's ok hunny you can do this."

"It's your fault I have to do this at all!" she snapped.

The bluenette was taken back as she growled at him, eyes swapping back and forth between gold and brown. The nurse noticing the disheartened boy gave him a small smile.

"This is normal for pregnant women; don't take anything she says seriously."

Jesse gave a short nod and went back to trying to comfort his fiancé while she shouted profanities he didn't even know she knew. The nurse sat the girl up a bit and showed her how to breath properly. In and out, over and over again she kept breaking when another contraction hit her. She shook her head as Jesse and the nurse tried to instruct her, her focus was lost as the pain had her sole attention.

"Just get this baby out of me!" She screamed and cried.

The nurse jumped slightly and shared a look with the doctor, he gave her a short nod and focused on the babies exit.

"We are gonna push now Judai" The nurse cooed.

The brunette nodded as the nurse one arm hugged her walking her through the breathing again. once getting the breathing in check Judai started to push, each push was followed by a scream and more tears. Each time making the bluenette next to her flinch in guilt, she was squeezing his hand so much he thought she might break it. Another push another scream and another flinch the cycle repeated for what felt like hours until finally the doctor mentioned he saw the head.

The baby was free and Judai fell back against the bed smiling, Jesse kissed her forehead and met her smile with one of his own. The doctor handed the crying infant to the nurse, the blonde woman went to go clean it. As the baby was being cleaned another wave of pain hit the brunette making her scream.

"There's another one" The doctors eyes widen.

"Twins?!" Jesse yelped "We thought there was only one!"

The cycle repeated only this time not as long, Judai pushed about three times and the baby came out. Jesse only stared shocked at the panting girl, she was pale and exhausted. Another nurse took the second baby to wash it, the blonde nurse came over with a small infant wrapped in a pink blanket. This made the brunette sit right up no matter the pain she felt, The nurse gently laid the bundle in Judai's arms. The brunette smiled as she stared down lovingly at the little peanut.

The other baby was swaddled in a blue blanket and brought to Jesse, He gladly took the baby and sat next to his fiancé.

"Have you decided on names?" The nurse asked.

"The girl is Nova" Judai smiled.

"Darian" Jesse stared at the boy.

"Excellent names" The nurse smirked.

Judai curled into Jesses side and she sleep, the blunette nuzzled into her hair falling into a deep sleep himself. The babies were taken awhile ago by the nurses to be checked, Judai was completely drained so she fell right asleep. The duelist couldn't help but smile, he had a big family thanks to the brunette. As his mind drifted all he could think was how Judai had given him so much since he came to the academy.

Down the hall Lily stared trough the window, her eyes drawn to the wiggling little infant. A smile graced her lips, she turned on her heal and headed over to a nurse working with the babies.

"Excuse me when can Nova leave?" Lily smiled.

"Well she is good to go when her mother is" The nurse hummed not really paying attention to the woman.

"Does that matter if she's adopted?"

"Adopted?" The nurse froze up.

The young girl turned to meet Lily's icy gaze and she shivered, in the woman's hand was a form for adoption. Scanning over the form the nurse gave a short nod handing the papers back.

"Let me bring you to the doctor and we will see about an early discharge"

"Thank you, oh and please don't notify Miss Yuki"

"Why not?" The nurse was confused.

"Poor girls her age have the hardest times when it comes to saying goodbye" Lily sighed.

The nurse felt a tinge of guilt but promised as she brought Lily to the doctor in charge. It took a few hours but after the paperwork was settled Lily had the sweet baby girl in her arms as she left the hospital. Waiting outside Maria stood, as soon as she saw the little bundle she broke into a smile.

"She's adorable" She cooed.

"since we have her Jesse will come to us, once he surrenders we will keep the 'adoption' hush hush" Lily grinned.

"We will be the happiest family" Maria felt her face flush.

She managed to sleep into the afternoon but as soon as a few alarms went off for patients the brunette was awake. Her side was empty, she assumed he was either getting her breakfast or went to see their kids. Feeling a bit of separation anxiety she pulled herself out of the hospital bed. The was a bit of pain going through her body but she worked through it. Leaving her comfy room she headed down the hall only to be met by a lot of yelling and panic.

The voices were so familiar, confused Judai pressed forward only to see her parents, Jesse and Lukas arguing with some doctors. All her senses started to panic although she wouldn't let it show just yet, when she got closer she cleared her throat.

"What's going on?"

The group fell silent all their eyes locked on Judai's, she read panic and guilt in the orbs which didn't help her anxiety.

"What's going on?" She repeated.

"It seems my wife took Nova" Lukas broke the silence.

She froze the anxiety that already tugged at her conscious now chocked her leaving her suffocated. Her knees went numb as well as half of her body, as if he had a sixth sense Jesse rushed over to her and caught her before she could fall to her knees. A strangled and chocked sob made its way out of her throat as she held on tight to her lover. She couldn't process the news fully or maybe she just couldn't believe they let this happen.

"D-Darian?" her voice was a little above a whisper.

"He is still here; mom didn't know we had twins" Jesse rubbed her back.

 _She will pay_

Yubel and Haou's voice practically screamed in her head, their fury and thirst for revenge fueled her. Pulling herself together she gently pulled away from the blunette and looks toward the doctor.

"I'm going to call the police to try and get my kid back" her voice was ice cold "however I will also be giving your hospitals director a call."

He gave her a short and guilty nod then headed to his office to gather an files that would help the family. Jesse kept his hold on his lover knowing she still hasn't fully recovered.

"I'll get you back to bed, you need time to heal" Jesse tried to lead her.

"I just need an hour"

"Judai your going to need a lot longer" He tried to reason.

"Trust me with Yubel and Haou's abilities I'll only need an hour" Judai got a sadistic smile on her face.

Jesse shivered as he got her back in bed, his mother was in for one hell of a fight. Running his finger through her soft brown locks he smiled, no matter what she did he would help and be on her side. Placing a gently kiss to her forehead he left the room to give her some privacy.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back again with a new job! I finally finished my training to! Don't worry I haven't forgotten this story and we were nearing the end if you like this story please check out the other spiritshipping stories I'll be writing to3

Jesse Watched his fiancé pace back and forth practically screaming into the phone, occasionally he would cover poor Darian's ears so he wouldn't be scared. The brunette only needed a few days to recover, she was all healed up and even working hard to lose the baby weight when she wasn't fighting to get Nova back. Maria had idiotically sent Jesse a not offering him two options, be with her and raise Nova together or fight to get her back. He was sure his mother was behind all of that girl's idea's as dumb as they were, they were a stubborn duo. The phone call ended with Judai throwing her cup at the kitchen wall.

Jesse flinched at the sound and the little life he was holding wailed in fear, snapping out of her rage the brunette rushed over to him. Scooping up Darian into her arms she held him close, rocking the small boy she made a soft hushing noise to calm him down. The blunette smiled, standing up and stretching he hugged the two from behind.

"Don't worry Sweetie we will get Nova back" Jesse nuzzled into the side of her neck leaving a small kiss.

"I just can't believe this is so hard" She huffed "That's our child."

"I'll call my dad and see if there's anything he can do"

Judai smiles and whispers a small thank you as the bluenette pulls away, watching him grab his phone. Lifting up Darian her eyes flashed gold and she smiled gently putting him in his stroller.

"Why don't we go for a walk" She cooed.

Even Haou's icy voice got a happy coo from the small infant, with a shout goodbye to her lover the two were talking a walk outside. The sun was bright and warm while a nice breeze blew through her hair. A happy gurgle was heard as she pushed the stroller along, she needed this walk to cool her head.

"Sarge!"

The brunette jumped slightly but smiled when she saw the familiar dino lover trot over. Right behind him she noticed the infamous croc lover, Jim Cook, with a small chuckled she greeted both of them.

"We are so sorry to hear about what happened" Jim sighed.

"We are gonna do whatever we can to help" Tyranno grinned.

"Thanks guys I really appreciate it"

Excited the brunette rushed over to the stroller and gently pulled out the small cooing baby. The dino lovers eyes widen and his smile grew wider, Jim couldn't help but laugh at the excited duelist. She introduced them both to the small bundle and even agreed to let them both hold him. Jim felt a little uneasy, the only living thing he ever held was Karen and she was a lot bigger and easier to hold. Jim rocked the small bundle gentle terrified he would drop the child, Judai assured him that he was ok several times.

It was nice little break from the stress of all the phone calls this morning, she brought Damien back to her dorm room after a few hours. Jesse was sitting on the bed a smile on his lips as they entered the dorm.

"Nice walk?"

"We got to see Tyranno and Jim" Judai cooed looking at Damien.

"Well I talked to my dad" Jesse scooped up the bundle.

"What did he say?" The brunette's eyes lit up.

"Well he's gonna get an investigation going so we can get our baby girl back."

As if reading her mind the blunette laid the baby in his crib giving the small being a comforting smile. Stepping back he let the brunette fling herself into his open arms with a giant grin on her face. Her head burrowed into his neck the best it could as he held her tight, it was the best news they've gotten since the kidnapping. He heard a choked sob come from the small duelist, rubbing her back he let her cry into his chest for as long as she needed. It didn't take long for her to pull herself back together, pulling away she wiped her eyes and evened her breathing.

"I can't wait to get Nova back" her voice was full of a bright hope something Jesse had missed.

"I'm so sorry my mother put you through this"

"You're also a victim Jess, she took your daughter to"

The blunette nodded but that didn't cure the feeling of guilt that filled his gut whenever he saw the sadness of loss in his lovers' eyes. They sat back on their dorm bed; Jesse's arm wrapped around the brunette's shoulder keeping her close to his chest. The brunette had her head resting the crook of the gem duelist neck as her eyes watched their son sleep peacefully in his crib. The brunette hardly noticed has her heavy eyes closed and never reopened as her mind drifted away into sleep.

When she reopened her eyes she was alone tucked into her bed, chocolate orbs glanced over to the crib to see it empty. She sat up quickly hearing a stern voice outside her dorm door. With a quick fluid motion she slipped out of bed, not caring that she was only in a black tank top and pajama shorts. Pulling the door open the bright sun blinded her vision causing her to flinch and shut her eyes. As soon as she started to open them again she was greeted by familiar green eyes staring at her. Adjusted she saw Jesse sitting on the steps with Damien in his arms at the bottom of the steps was a man she didn't expect to see so soon.

Lukas looked up at her, his usually stoic eyes filled with another emotion, she couldn't be sure but it looked like happiness or maybe excitement. With a nervous giggle she slowly decided to join Jesse, sitting down next to him she saw Damien reach his weak arm out towards her. She stretched out her finger towards him, he gripped it tight cooing happily.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Yuki" it sounded formal and made the duelist uncomfortable.

"You can call me Judai"

"How about JuJu?" It almost sounded like a joke coming from him but it still made her face go bright red from embarrassment.

"Curse my parents" She whined.

"I find it only fits since you will be my daughter-in-law soon"

If it was possible the brunettes face turned an even darker shade of red as her eyes landed on the ring Jesse had given her. Her lover chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, out of the corner of her eye she could see a small smile on Lukas' face. It felt awkward since she didn't actually spend time to get to know Jesse's father, she made a mental note to fix that later.

"I need you both to pack I'm taking you bake home with me" Lukas stated snapping the duelists to attention.

"Why?" Judai's voice was weary

"we are gonna do anything we can to get your daughter back" Lukas grinned.

The brunette was silent as her eyes went to Damien; she couldn't risk bringing him along to. She was so afraid Lily would take him to, Mentally talking it over with Haou and Yubel they came to a decision.

"We will go but I'm going to leave Damien with my parents"

"Good idea I don't trust my wife near him either" Lukas nodded.

Jesse just agreed seeing the determined look in his lovers eyes, she won't budge on her choice plus their son would probably be safer with her parents. After talking over the details Judai went to go call her parents while Jesse went to pack their bags leaving Lukas with the small infant.

Holding out his finger to the small boy Lukas cooed "You'll get your sister back soon."


	9. Chapter 9

It's good to be back! I am trying to update but my Wi-Fi is constantly spotty. However we are getting close to the end! After this story I will be focusing on Requiem then I have a fossilshipping fanfic in the works for those who asked! As for the requests people have asked for that will have to be on hold for a while since I Wanna focus on some holiday fics~ I'm going to probably make a fluff holiday compilation if you have a ship you would like to suggest for that just let me know!

Onto the story!

Judai looked up at this giant elegant white house, with light blue accents here and there. She would be more enchanted by it if her mind wasn't already preoccupied by the fact it held her sweet baby girl. Jesse had finally moved next to her with their bags, they didn't pack much since they didn't expect to be here long.

Lucas opened the front door, Lily wasn't home yet she was out getting ready for a party in which the brunette couldn't wait to crash. It didn't take long for them to get settled into Jesse's old bedroom, the brunette found it cute. The room looked normal with a king sized bed covered in a light blue comforter. A dresser stood against the far left wall, next to it a sliding mirror door led to a walk in closet. The room had its own master bathroom on the opposite side of the dresser, complete with sink and a giant jacuzzi tub. Other than that there were a few posters on the walls, some of which the brunette recognized as Yugi Mouto.

Locking eyes with her lover she let out a whistle which caused the others face to turn red in embarrassment.

"It's ok sweetheart your room is a lot cleaner than mine ever was" She laughed.

"Alright love birds get ready for tonight" Lucas smiled.

The brunette was more than ready, apparently Maria was going to introduce their daughter tonight at a party. It was supposed to symbolize her union to Jesse Anderson but the two duelist were going to destroy the perfect family image Lily was trying to fake. Judai laid out the red cocktail dress that Alexis and Blair had found for her, she didn't care for dressing up much but the blonde had told her to blending in to such a high-class party would make things easier. The girls even managed to get a suit for Jesse though he opted for the navy-blue vest instead of the coat.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind as she felt the bluenette hug her tight. A smile made its way to her lips as she laid her head back against his shoulder, he felt so warm in the cold weather of Norway she had no idea how he handled this weather. He pressed his lips to her neck leaving small kisses that led up to her ear, the motion tickle the brunette slightly and she let out a giggle. Turning her head she pouted at him, the gem duelist just smirked then pressed his lips to hers. At first it was an innocent little peck but with a press from the brunette it turned heated.

Jesse had the girl pinned against the wall, his tongue tracing every crevice in her mouth. Judai let out a whimpered moan as her back arched off the wall, she felt a small burning want in her gut that she hadn't felt since she first got pregnant. The Bluenette held her arms against the wall with one hand while the other found its way sliding under her shirt. She leaned into the touch almost begging for it, with her mind slipping she didn't hear the awkward cough. The two teens pulled away from each other as they were meet but a poor uncomfortable Lucas.

"I came in to tell you two to get ready" He couldn't look at either of them in that moment.

Jesse let out a nervous laugh "Thanks dad, um we will be down in a bit."

Judai covered her bright red face, her knees gave out and she slowly slid down the wall embarrassed. Lukas left the two alone again and silence basically owned the room till the boy broke out laughing. Judai moved her hands and glared at her lover, he helped her back onto her feet and pecked her cheek.

"Go get fancy darlin I'll meet you downstairs when you're done."

Judai grabbed her dress and fled into the bathroom, the bluenette chuckled again watching his fiancé escape. It didn't take him long to change and fix his hair so he was the first to head downstairs, his father sat on the couch in a suit ready to go. An anxious feeling swelled in his chest, soon he would be reunited with his daughter but that also meant going through his mom. He took to chewing on his nail as he paced the room it felt like hours but it only took Judai 15 minutes to join them downstairs. His breath caught in his throat he stared at the brunette in the tight red dress, it brought out her curves and made her look even more radiant than ever. Lucas smirked at his speechless son and got up to try and push him out of the house, Judai trailing behind the two with and amused smirk on her face.

While they were in the Car the gem duelist finally recovered from the shock, the two parents were quite on the ride but that's only because their stomachs were flipping between nervousness and excitement.

"do you think Nova will have grown a bit of hair yet?" Judai hummed.

"Maybe a bit not much though she's still to young" Jesse mused.

"Think she'll remember I'm her mom?"

"Your mom had you singing and talking to both the twins since she found out" Jesse locked eyes with the brunette "She'll know the sound of your voice."

Hearing that put the duelist at ease, her mother had explained the babies can be trained to recognize their mothers voice. Her mother taught her a lullaby that she sang to her baby every night, Whenever Darian (thank you presea221 for reminding me) fussed she sang the lullaby and it would quite him right up.

The car came to a stop and chocolate eyes meet a giant mansion that was already in full party mode. She hadn't even noticed her fiancé get out of the car till he had opened her door and held his hand out. With slight hesitation the brunette took his hand and slid out of the car, she could her people around them start whisper and gossip around them. Their eyes never leaving the couple, the brunette wasn't used to these high-class people they seemed stuck up and snobby.

"Chazz would feel right at home here" It was whispered into her ear.

She looked at amused emerald orbs and felt her body relax as she chuckled at the thought. The youngest Princeton was probably better at dealing with these people than the Slifer duelist would ever be.

Jesse led her into the mansion where she was greeted by rich colors and expensive decorations. Pots and vases of various colors and sizes, a velvety red rug covered and expensive looking white marble floor leading them into what looked like the banquet room in the Obelisk dorm. It was filled with extravagant looking people, the Slifer couldn't believe this was the world her lover was raised in. She looked at the boy next to her, on the island he was as carefree as she was but right now he held himself with a dominating presence. She felt out of place, there was no way she could blend in here, she grew up in a low income family where she could be as free as she wanted.

" _Let me handle this, I'm used to this"_

Haou's voice echoed in her mind, with a deep breath she trusted the Queen to take her place. Brown were now gold and this did not go unnoticed by the two men with her.

"It's been awhile Haou" Jesse's voice was still warm as he learned a while ago he could trust the spirit.

"Who?" Lucas stared almost entranced by the golden orbs.

" _I'm Haou the supreme queen, I'm a part of Judai_ " She smiled charmingly " _don't worry I'm here to help_."

Her body language had changed, Judai was loose and carefree but Haou's was strong and demanded respect. Lucas let it slide, she obviously knew what she was doing and Jesse didn't seem to have a problem with it either. The man watched amazed as she held some conversations, her vocabulary was quite intense and she left some people dumbfounded with her stories. He found it very amusing and by the look on his son's face, so did he.

Halfway into the party a woman called for attention on top of a grand staircase, the duelist glared, Lily smiled from her spot with Maria next to her holding a bundle. Haou released her control letting Judai take the reins again, her hand interlaced with Jesse's as she stared at the bundle with hope.

"Attention everyone I am happy to announce the birth of my grandchild" Lily chirped "Jesse and Maria have gifted me with a beautifully baby girl!"

The brunette gritted her teeth, now that she was looking at Maria she noticed the blonde had dyed her hair a darker shade. It wasn't completely Brown but a dirty Blonde, Judai got choked up, her baby girl must have brown hair.

"I'd like you all to meet Nicolette Anderson" Maria purred as she held the baby girl closer.

"Her Name is Nova!" Rage fueled the shout.

Lily and Maria froze as Judai Yuki was now standing at the bottom of the staircase with Rage burning in her eyes. Jesse had moved to stand behind her, worst case he'd have to hold the duelist back from decking one of the women in the face.

"You stole my baby girl and lied about it" The duelist shouted, "I'm not leaving without her!"

Lily could hear her peers start to whisper around her, grinding her teeth she felt annoyed. Why couldn't this girl give up? Why did it have to be her family this little brat ruined?

"She's my baby just as Jesse is my husband" Maria clenched her jaw on the verge of tears.

"Like hell! Judai is my fiancé, I proposed to her before she gave birth to our twins" Jesse Shouted.

The girl froze, twins? She hadn't known there was a second child, they only knew of the baby girl. She was in shock and didn't notice the brunette had climb up the steps, shaking her head she stepped back holding the baby closer.

"Give me back my baby girl" The brunette's voice was shaking now.

"I-it's not fair….you stole my life" Maria whispered "You don't deserve Jesse or to have his children!"

The duelist jumped almost in shock as the women was in tears, hate filled eyes staring at Judai. The brunette couldn't argue with her statement, she always felt as if she didn't deserve the gem duelist.

"Your right, I've put him danger so many times" A sincere smile graced her lips "I don't know why he even puts up with me."

"Judai you can-" Judai cut Jesse off.

"After what I put him through I decided my life was his to decide" The girl teared up "It probably doesn't help that I've been in love with him since we first met"

The brunette could feel a warmth wrap around her, Yubel held her knowing full well she was partly to blame for the duelist feeling like this. She knew her brunette never truly blamed her but she couldn't help but feel a bit responsible. Maria seeing the brunette vulnerable relaxed a bit, she didn't fully understand what the girl was talking about.

Fingers interlaced with the brunettes as Jesse had come to her side, the girl often blamed herself for what happened in the other world and he was trying to help her past it.

"Judai you were the one who risked your life to save me" He smiled "Maria at one point I accepted being forced to marry you"

He noticed the dirty blonde relaxing a little more as he talked, her attention solely on him.

"When I met Judai, I knew I couldn't"

"W-why?" Her voice cracked.

"She's my soulmate, I won't let her go and nothing you do can make me"

The duelist shared a loving look, Maria felt defeated she now knew there was no way she could beat the brunette. Moving slowly she handed the baby to her rightful parents; the brunette scooped the little girl into her arms as tears streamed down her cheeks. Nova looked up at her mother with bright green eyes, Judai fell in love, the little girl had tuffs of brown hair. She looked like Judai but with Jesse's beautiful eyes, said man looked over the brunette's shoulder and practically melted at his daughter.

Lily who had been quite before let out a frustrated groan, The two parents looked at her agitated expression.

"This can not happen" Lily hissed "I won't allow it! She is a nobody, she is beneath us Jesse."

"You have done enough mom" Jesse let out a low growl.

"Apparently not!" She shouted, "I raised you better than this, why can't you just obey me!"

"I'm not a dog you can't command me"

"of course you're not a dog" she smiled "You're a child! You need to listen to your mother"

"No he doesn't" Lucas cut in "He is old enough to make his own choices"

"He's supposed to make the right ones" She hissed.

Lucas smiled at the new parents "He did make the right choice; he chose love and he's strong enough to keep his family together."

Lily looked like she was about to blow a fuse, nothing she said derailed their decisions and it was driving her crazy.

"I am your mother Jesse Anderson you will obey me" She tried again.

"You're not his real mother" Lucas shot at her.

The bluenette froze and stared at his parents, this was the first he heard of this. Lily went pale, all the rage drained from her face as the truth was spilled, Lucas just sighed. He ran his fingers threw his hair as he turned to meet his sons questioning look.

"Maybe we should talk about this in private"


	10. Chapter 10

They sat in a guest bedroom; Jesse was staring at his father begging for an explanation. Judai sat next to her lover keeping their daughter cradled in her arms so she didn't cry. Lily had an icy cold glare fixed on Lucas, this wasn't a surprise to her but she never wanted the young bluenette to know.

"Jesse, Lily isn't your birth mother" Lucas ignored the irritated woman.

"please explain dad"

"Remember the girl I told you I fell in love with?"

"Yea you wanted to marry her but mom and grandma got in your way."

Judai looked at her fiancé shocked, this was the first she was hearing of this story. Lily sat down in a desk chair, she couldn't stop her husband and it would only infuriate her son more if she tried.

"When I agreed to my mother's threat I didn't know that girl was pregnant"

"Wait then how did Lily become my mother?" The bluenette glared at the women sitting down.

"They pulled the same thing Lily and Maria just did only your mother was forced to give you up"

The brunette held her baby closer, she felt her heart break for the women who wasn't able to keep her child. Looking down at Nova's face she smiled gently, to think she almost lost this little miracle crushed her.

"That's why I'm so proud of you" Lucas placed a hand on Jesse's head "You are a better man than I was."

The bluenette gave the blonde a small smile, he could genuinely see his father trying to make up for his past mistakes. However this news was like cutting the bluenette free from the oppressive woman who's tried to control his life. He hugged the brunette next to him careful not to crush his daughter between them.

"This means me and Judai can have a happy life"

"You and Maria" Lily muttered.

"Your not my mom you don't have a say" Jesse shot at her.

Lily let out an offended gasp, rage boiled through her till she felt crushing defeat. There was nothing more she could do now that Jesse knew the truth, years of work waisted in just a few minutes all thanks to that little common hussy.

"Hey dad"

"Yes?"

"Can I meet my real mother?" Emerald eyes shined with hope.

"It's been years" Lucas smiled "But I can track her down for you"

Months passed since the incident, Lily and Maria were arrested for kidnapping, Judai may have been forgiving but not when it came to her babies. Lucas pushed for a divorce which to Jesse's surprise went well, Lily didn't even fight him on it.

Jesse and Judai were sitting outside duel Academy, they were leaning against a tree. The brunette rested her head on her lovers' shoulder as they watched the twins play with their godfather. Tyranno was laying on the grass making silly faces at them, Jim sat behind the dino lover enjoying the sun. Darian slowly fumble crawled closer to the aussie but froze when he heard a low growl. The infant hiccupped on the verge of tears till Karen nuzzled the chubby face. Her scaly snout blew air into his face and the tears turned into giggles.

Jim smiled when he finally noticed the infant, gently he reached forward and picked up little Darian. Tyranno had Nova in his arms and grinned at the aussie, Judai couldn't help but laugh at her friends as they enjoyed the twins. The bluenette checked the time and grabbed the diaper bag.

"Judai we have to head back to the dorm" Jesse went to take nova from Tyranno.

"Well it was nice while it lasted" Judai stretched out.

As the brunette stood up and worked the sleep out of her limbs, Jim brought the giggling baby boy to her. With a playful gasp she scooped Darian into her arms and kissed his cheek, Jesse smiled at the two and bid their friends goodbye.

Walking to the dorm the duelist tried to control the wiggling babies, Nova was a bit calmer and well behaved her personality taking more after Jesse. Darian however was like his mother, he had plenty of energy and was often hard to put to sleep. Outside their dorm stood Lucas, his blonde hair was a bit messy giving him a more carefree look rather than the stern and cold look Judai originally saw him as. When he saw the duelist he gave the two a warm smile and waved, He bent down and said hello to both of his grandchildren.

"So why did you want to visit us dad?" Judai smiled.

"Well daughter, I had someone I wanted you two to meet" Lucas took Nova from Jesse.

"I hope you don't mind but we let ourselves into your dorm" Lucas walked up the stairs.

The duelists shared a look finding this new carefree Lucas more entertaining, their door was always open for friends anyway. They followed the blonde into their shared dorm, the bluenette was suddenly grateful for his father taking Nova from him. Emerald orbs widen filled with shock, they locked onto warm ocean eyes. A slender blunette woman was sitting in their desk chair, when she saw the gem duelist she gasped and covered her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes, she was to afraid to get up or make a move in case this wasn't real.

"are you my mom?" Jesse's voice was shaky and unsure.

The woman gave a quick nod "I'm Crystal, I'm so happy to see you again"

Judai nudged Jesse from behind making him move closer, he shot the brunette a questioning glance. He was greeted by her smile and a quick tilt of her head told him to get closer. Crystal got up from the chair and before the male blunette could react she had enveloped him in a hug. Jesse had stiffened up as the woman hugged him tightly, he could feel her shaking which made him wrap his arms around her.

The brunette and blonde in the corner watched while also trying to entertain the babies wiggling in their arms. The next few hours were spent with all of them sitting around and bonding, turns out Crystal loved dueling just as much as Judai and Jesse. The woman even gave the brunette a few tips on some spell cards that would help her heroes out.

It got late and soon the adults had to say goodbye to the duelists, Crystal made sure to stay in contact with Jesse making sure he knew she would always be there when he needed her. When they were finally alone the brunette got the twins to sleep as her lover sat on their bed with a giant grin on his face. The brunette joined him; her head rested on his shoulder again. The blunette wrapped an arm around her waist and enjoyed the feeling of having her close.

"Eventful day, your real mother is such an upgrade from Lily"

"I can't wait to spend more time with her"

"I can't wait to duel her" Judai grinned "It's been too long and I want her to be my first duel."

Jesse just chuckled and kissed the top of the brunette's head; he was a bit excited to see that duel.

"I'm sure she would love to duel her future daughter" Jesse hugged her close "After all we are family."

I have finished! This was the end and I hope you all enjoyed my first story, please check out my other spiritshipping story requiem.

Also please try not to forget the Christmas oneshots I will be releasing, if u have a couple you want to add to my list just let me know.


End file.
